Paperback Writer
by AllYouNeedIsLove3
Summary: Jude and Lucy's son Jimmy is an aspiring writer, however he finds himself with writer block. In a step to break through his block he heads the Liverpool to get some inspiration. However he finds a little more then just inspiration...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Beatles or ATU.\**

**A/N: So this is my ATU Fan Fic, I am really excited to be finally be writing this as I have had the idea bouncing around in my head for a little while and it is nice to finally get it out! So please read and tell me what u think is it good is it bad?? Read and Review please!**

* * *

"ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE"

"But love won't put a roof over your head or food on your table." the boys parents retorted.

"You guys just don't get me do you?" He replied. "I don't want the kind of life you want for me I don't care about having all sorts of expensive things!"

"But think of what your image will look like." his parents pleaded with him.

"I don't care, I hate you" the boy yelled at his parents. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the front door of their house. As he was walking down the brightly lit road a song slowly tickled into his head….

"_Paper back writer  
Dear Sir or Madam, will you read my book?  
It took me years to write, will you take a look?  
It's based on a novel by a man named Lear  
And I need a job, so I want to be a paperback writer,  
Paperback writer._

It's the dirty story of a dirty man  
And his clinging wife doesn't understand.  
His son is working for the Daily Mail,  
It's a steady job but he wants to be a paperback writer,  
Paperback writer.

Paperback writer

It's a thousand pages, give or take a few,  
I'll be writing more in a week or two.  
I can make it longer if you like the style,  
I can change it round and I want to be a paperback writer,  
Paperback writer.

If you really like it you can have the rights,  
It could make a million for you overnight.  
If you must return it, you can send it here  
But I need a break and I want to be a paperback writer,  
Paperback writer.

Paperback writer

Paperback writer - paperback writer  
Paperback writer - paperback writer"

"And it looks like it's goanna be another sunny and hot day today for New York, it looks like we are still getting hit by this early June heat wave, and there looks like there is no end in site! Now we go to Pete Best for a look at Traffic, Pete?"

Jimmy groaned. He realised that he had been dreaming and that his alarm had gone off and had crept into his dream. He was glad that he decided to put his alarm to the radio instead of the buzzer; he enjoyed waking up to music instead of an annoying electronic buzz.

He rolled out of bed and headed to the washroom to get ready for the day. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was the spiting image of his father, tall and skinny with long black hair that at the moment was very messy and dishevelled. He even had a bit of his father's accent hidden deep under his thick New York accent. However he had his mothers brilliantly blue eyes. Something else he had gotten from his father was an artistic talent, although unlike his father his medium was not paint or charcoal it was writing. Jimmy loved the write stories and was a great story teller from a young age. In grade school he would captivate his entire class by telling them stories that he had invented. Jimmy desperately wanted to be a published author but as of late he hadn't had a great idea for a story, sure he had written some things here and there but nothing very long and nothing very great either.

After washing up and getting dressed he headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast before he headed off to school. As he walked out of the dark hallway and into the brightly lit living room of the apartment he noticed his mother Lucy sitting at he kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. The sun light lit up her golden blond hair and it seemed almost to make her glow.

"Hey sweetie how was your sleep" She asked as he came stumbling into the room.

"Not bad" he responded as he grabbed himself a bowl and poured some Cap'n Crunch into it. He loved Cap'n Crunch, his uncle max had gotten him hooked on it one time when he was younger and max had been left in charge of looking after him. He enjoyed it because it brought back all the good memories from his child hood.

"Where's dad" Jimmy asked as he finished the cereal and put his bowl into the sink.

"He is in his studio, working" Lucy informed him "Have a good day at school"

Jimmy decided that he would poke his head in and see what his father was up to before he left for school, he wanted to see if his father had any tips on getting through his creative block. Jimmy had always been inspired by his fathers work and several of his stories were based off of Jude's paintings. Jimmy quietly opened the door to the studio and poked his head in. he could see his father standing in front of a large blank canvas just staring at it. Jimmy decided that is was best not to interrupt the creative flow and slowly shut the door and headed out for school.

Jimmy always enjoyed the walk to school, it wasn't that far from his apartment and he enjoyed watching the hustle and bustle of the street, it always seemed as if something was going on. He especially enjoyed watching the people moving quickly around and inventing little sorties in his head about who these people where, and where they were going, and what they may be up to.

Once he got to school, Jimmy headed straight for his locker so he could get rid of his heavy bag. As he was walking down the halls he heard some one yell his name and turned around to see who it was. It was his girlfriend Julia; she was tall and slender and had brilliantly blond hair just like Lucy and deep green eyes she carried a clipboard with several papers it.

"Hi Jimmy" she said giving him a big hug "You have to sign my petition, please" she pleaded with him. It seemed to Jimmy that Julia was fighting for some new cause just about every week. Last week it had been about saving whales, the week before it had been about some government policy on something or another, there had been so many that he had lost count. Julia claimed that she was just a caring person and wanted to help out as much as she could, however Jimmy new that she was just fighting for what ever movement was popular at the moment, and next week shed be on about some other cause. This week it was about another Government policy, he didn't really know because he hadn't been listing to Julia as she was talking to him about the petition.

"So will you sign it?" She asked him as he popped out of his daze

"Sure thing love" he sighed, he lazily scribbled his name down. "You want to go to the park after school?" he asked her"

"Sure thing that would be great" she said excitedly. "See you after school" she hugged him again and ran off down the hallway, to gather more signatures no doubt. Jimmy just shook his head.

The bell rang and Jimmy headed off to class with his fellow classmates. He was looking forward to heading to the park after school, he was always able to find some inspiration there, and hopefully with Julia there to enjoy it with him he would no doubt get his muse back. He sighed as he realized he still had to get through the entire day of school, as task he was not looking forward to, especially since he did not have his favourite class, English, today. He sighed as he walked into Grade 12 chemistry and the rest of a boring day.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there it is my first chapter, I know its kinda short but I really wanted to get it out to see what people think. So please read and review and if people like it I will continue to write! Oh just a note if this does continue I will be posting Beatles trivia at the end of my chapters for the Beatles fans who are reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Beatles or ATU.\**

**A/N: OK So I tried starting this story a while ago, and just never got into it, however I feel it is time to write it, as the story has been kinda sitting in my head since, just waiting to come out. So here is the "long awaited" second chapter, hope you enjoy! **

Jimmy sat in his biology class staring at the clock, not even bothering to pretend to listen to his teacher anymore. He just sat there starring willing the hands to move faster, so he could be free! As he stared at the clock a he started to sing a little tune under his breath…

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeahIt won't be long yeah, yeah, yeahIt won't be long yeah_

His little song didn't seem to be helping the time go any faster though. "God why do I even bother with this boring class?" He thought. Although he knew why, he had taken some sciences and math, even though he hated them, cause he figured he should have a back up in case the whole writer thing didn't pan out. Although the more he thought about it the more he hated the idea of being an officer worker going to a dull job everyday, just like the very people he made up stories about on a daily basis.

Finally the bell rang and Jimmy was the first one out of his class and too his locker.

"Hey mate you gonna come to my gig tonight" he turned around to see his best friend John, dressed up in his usual jeans and a denim jacket, with his round sunglasses and long brown hair that he wore to his shoulders, and was always messy. He played in band called "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da", they played the best rock and roll, which was defiantly due to the fact that John was the best guitar player and singer in their school, perhaps the whole city. Jimmy loved going to their gigs, they played awesome music.

"Yea sure thing, still down at Strawberry Fields?" he asked. "You bet wouldn't play anywhere else, sides old Desmond pays us too much to leave!" John responded rolling his eyes.

Desmond was the owner of Strawberry Fields, small basement pub that felt somewhat like being in a cave. The place was situated across from Central Park, and was apparently named after a small area of the park, near by, that in turn was named after some old rock star. Desmond had all sorts of photos of the guy's band, though Jimmy could never remember the name of it. Desmond had long since lost his licence to serve proper bar beverages, the reason why was shrouded in mystery, though many thought it had to due with Desmond's other "business". However the bands that often played there were teens, so he still had a customer base, which made him happy.

Of course the best band, and the longest playing one there, was John's band. Desmond said he kept paying them to stay, cause they reminded him so much of that old band that he liked so much. What Jimmy loved so much about the place was that it seemed when everyone got in there, all the problems of the world melted away, and it was all about the music and having a good time, it didn't matter who you were, and where you fit in, everyone was welcome, and once inside it was if you became oblivious to anything bad going on in the outside world.

"Any who, I gota go, so ill see at 7 for the show" John said as he started to turn around "Ya, see you later man, oh hey, you mind if I bring Julia along" Jimmy asked as the other boy was about to walk away. John turned around "Yea I suppose, she's such a downer though, going on about this problem and that problem all the time, well catch you later than." He waved good-bye and headed down the hall. While Jimmy didn't like it when people talked bad about his girlfriend, he knew deep down that his friend was right.

Jimmy headed off for the park. It was a small neighbourhood park, one of the few green spaces other than central park in New York city. There was a small play structure, a few trees, and a winding path with benches. Jimmy chose a bench beneath a large elm tree, he sat down and pulled out his note book, he hoped that some ideas would come to him and he could write them down.

It was spring and quite warm outside and there were some children playing in the sand while their mothers watched. Jimmy watched the children as they built sand castles and tunnels, making up all sorts of games and stories as they played. Jimmy envied these kids and their imagination, he wished he didn't have his block!

All of a sudden everything went dark as a pair of hands clamped over his eyes and he heard someone in a sing song voice say "guess who?". "Is it you love" Jimmy responded with a little bit of sarcasm as he removed the hands and turned around to see Julia standing there.

"Of course it is silly" Julia laughed as she came around the bench to sit beside jimmy. She grabbed his hands and landed a kiss on his cheek. "So how was your day" she asked him starring into his eyes. "Meh, ok I suppose" he responded with a shrug, "and yours?" he asked. "Mine was great I got 20 people to sign my petition!" she squealed, "I am just so happy that people are taking interest!".

"That's great" Jimmy sighed, sensing a long speech coming on, he decided to cut her off "Hey Julia, you wanna come with me to see John's show tonight, its gonna be awesome!". "Sure thing, I like his music, I mean its not great but its good" she responded, her eyes darkening over, clearly a little upset she didn't get a chance to launch into a speech, "Can we get a bite to eat before we go though, the food there is horrendous" she asked shivering a little. "Sure thing" he sighed "I am sure my mom is cooking up something great" he responded. "Oh great , I love your mom's cooking" she said jumping up and pulling Jimmy along to his apartment.

Jimmy was not surprised that Julia liked his mom, ever since his mom had let it slip that she too had once been an activist. Jimmy didn't mind too much that they were going home, he had to agree that the food at Strawberry Fields was horrendous, Desmond was not the greatest cook, but for whatever reason, the horrible food added to the atmosphere. Anyway if his mom was stuck talking to Julia, perhaps it would give Jimmy a chance to talk to his dad about his writers block.

"Hey mom, I brought Julia over for dinner, hope you don't mind" Jimmy yelled as he opened the door to his apartment and was followed by Julia. Lucy popped her head around the corner of the kitchen "of course I don't mind I made lasagna, so there's always extra anyway" she said as she went back to her cooking. "Mmm smells delicious love, hey mate you two going out later tonight?" Jude asked as he came out of his study, the smell of food tearing him away from his work. "Yup John's playing down at Strawberry Fields again" he responded smiling up at his dad, "That kid plays some good music" Jude laughed

"So Julia what have you been up to lately" Lucy asked her politely. "Well…." and Julia launched into her story about her latest fight, and Jimmy just rolled his eyes and turned to his dad, this was his chance to discuss his block. "Hey dad, I've been having some writers block lately, any hints on how I can get through it?". Jude turned to his son looking relived, while Jude like Julia, it was obvious that he did not like her conversations about her "fights". Jimmy suspected that it reminded his too much of the way his mom used to be, and what had torn them apart for a brief time. "Well the best advice I can tell you is to find a muse, something that you can draw ideas from, your mother is defiantly one of my muses!' he said as he winked at Jimmy, "What about Julia as a muse" Jude said lowering his voice so the girls couldn't hear. Jimmy just rolled his eyes, he knew that the only inspiration shed be good for, was if he wanted to write a story about a three legged dog fight for Vietnam veteran rights!

"Hey mate its 6:30 when does your show start" Jude asked looking up at the clock. "Shit it starts at 7:00, we gota get going" Jimmy yelled jumping out of his chair and running to get his jacket and shoes on "Do you think they'll still let us in" Julia came slowly behind him clearly hoping it would be a yes so she could stay and talk some more with Lucy. "Don't think Ol Desmond would turn away the best mate, to his best band, nothing to worry bout" Jimmy smiled at her all ready to go.

They ran the couple of blocks to the bar, and they saw a line up outside "Oh well guess we cant get in after all" Julia said, again being hopeful she could go back and talk with Lucy. "There's no problem he said" as they got up to the door, he nodded at one of the bouncers, who let them in. Jimmy wondered where Desmond had the money or means to get bouncers from, though judging from the shady look of the guys, he guessed that not all of Desmond's "business" was exactly legal. What the bouncers lacked in size and shear muscle they made up for in scariness, no one dared to anger them, no one was quite sure what would happen.

Jimmy and Julia squeezed through the crowd, till they found their usual spot, a table slightly off to the side and right up front. Jimmy saw that Desmond had been nice enough to put out a little "Reserved" sign on the table. Jimmy knew he could always count on Desmond to take care of him here. This was perhaps because Jimmy had been a noble customer since his friend's band first started playing here and it was because of the two of them that his business was what it was today.

The lights dimmed and John and the rest of the bad stepped out onto the stage. John stepped up to the mike, and the room erupted into applause, even a few girls were screaming out his name. "Thank you for coming out to our show" he said into the mike, as the applause died down. "And now ladies and gentlemen, Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" he shouted into the mike as the band began to play.

**A/N: Ok so there we go my second chapter, I am feeling really good about it, so there should be more! Anyways please read and review. Also I said I'd do trivia, so here's a nice and easy one, Tell me the real story behind where Strawberry Fields got its name, who is this mysterious rock star, and his band??**


End file.
